Typically, a clutch system for a manual transmission is for selectively transmitting engine power to a wheel. In addition, a clutch system temporarily cuts off the power when an engine starts or when a gear is shifted. The clutch system is classified into a mechanical type utilizing a rod or a wire and a hydraulic pressure type utilizing hydraulic pressure according to a method of transmitting an operating force.
In a typical manual transmission clutch system, a hydraulic pressure type clutch system includes a clutch master cylinder, a clutch release cylinder, a release bearing, and a release fork. The clutch master cylinder is operated by a clutch pedal that interfaces with the user of the vehicle. The clutch master cylinder is connected to the clutch release cylinder through a hose and a push rod of the clutch release cylinder is connected to the release fork.
When the clutch pedal is operated, the clutch master cylinder, the hose, the clutch release cylinder, the release fork, the clutch release bearing, and a clutch disc are sequentially operated and the engine power to the wheels is cut off. However, a drawback exists in that clutch operating oil is also utilized as brake operating oil, therefore the oil durability can be weak. In addition, because a color of the oil is easily changed by an oil seal abrasion in a hydraulic pressure line, another drawback is that performance is suddenly reduced. Another problem occurs in that a vehicle weight is increased by the elements of the hydraulic pressure line and a hydraulic pressure system. Furthermore, because the clutch master cylinder occupies a wide space, yet another problem occurs in that a mounting position and an operating area of the clutch pedal are limited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.